motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (2002 film)
''Spider-Man ''is a 2002 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. The film was produced by Marvel Enterprises and distributed by Columbia Pictures, and was released on May 3, 2002. Two sequels followed, Spider-Man 2 on 2004 and Spider-Man 3 on 2007. Plot Peter Parker is an orphaned high school senior who lives with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He is bullied at school by Flash Thompson, with his only friend being Harry Osborn, who is similarly an outcast. Harry's father, Norman Osborn, the head of weapons contractor Oscorp, admires Peter for his scientific aptitude. Peter's science class takes a field trip to a genetics laboratory, which has been experimenting on spiders and creating new species using genetic manipulation and combination. While Peter is taking pictures of Mary Jane Watson, Flash's girlfriend, one of the spiders escapes and bites him, injecting him with venom that genetically alters him. Meanwhile, General Slocum threatens to pull funding from Oscorp when one of its scientists, Dr. Stromm, warns him that the formula is unstable. Later that night, Norman arrives at the laboratory and exposes himself to the formula, gaining superhuman strength and agility, but also driving him insane. Norman murders Stromm and steals an exoskeleton and a jet glider. Meanwhile, Peter discovers at school that he can shoot spinnerets and has gained an increase of strength, visibility, and reflexes, which allow him to save Mary Jane from falling, as well has overpower Flash in a fight. Uncle Ben warns Peter that his new powers come with great responsibility, but Peter ignores him and enters a wrestling league to receive millions of dollars. Though Peter wins the match, the promoter refuses to pay the amount of money promised. Enraged, Peter refuses to intervene when a robber arrives and threatens the promoter. However, Peter then discovers that the robber had fatally wounded Uncle Ben and stolen his car. In his rage, Peter pursues the carjacker to a warehouse and beats him. The robber then falls out a window to his death. That same night, Norman murders General Slocum and several other scientists at Quest Aerospace's testing field. Peter, inspired by Uncle Ben, dons a suit and becomes a vigilante known as "Spider-man", foiling crimes throughout the city. J. Jonah Jameson hires Peter as a freelance photographer as he is the only one providing clear images of Spider-man. Peter, Mary Jane, and Harry graduate from high school and move to Manhattan, where they try out for jobs. Meanwhile, Norman learns that Oscorp has bought a buyout offer from Quest, causing his insanity to manifest into a spit personality. Donning the alias of the Green Goblin, Norman attacks Oscorp's annual fair and kills the Board of Directors, but Spider-man fights him off. A few days later, Spider-man rescues Mary Jane from being raped, causing her to begin to fall in love in love with him, unaware that he is Peter. The Goblin abducts Spider-man and offers him an acquaintance, warning him that the city will eventually turn on him. A few days later, Goblin attacks an apartment building and Spider-man battles him. During the confrontation, Peter receives a cut on his arm. Norman notices the cut while at a dinner and realizes that Peter is Spider-man. As the Goblin, he attacks Aunt May, hospitalizing her. While Peter and Mary Jane visit her, they share an intimate moment with each other. Harry, who had earlier become smitten with Mary Jane, witnesses this and becomes embittered. Afterwards, the Goblin abducts Mary Jane and sabotages a trolley car, giving the Peter the choice to save either one. Spider-man manages to save both, assisted by several pedestrians. He and the Goblin battle each other within an abandoned building, culminating in Spider-man subduing the Green Goblin. The Goblin reveals he is Norman and attempts to impale Spider-Man with his jet glider, but Spider-man dodges, resulting in Norman being impaled and killed. Spider-man takes Norman's corpse back to his apartment, witnessed by Harry, who assumes Spider-man killed Norman. At Norman's funeral, Harry vows vengeance against Spider-man. Peter later visits Uncle Ben's grave, where Mary Jane kisses him. Peter doesn't tell her of his secret identity, but Mary Jane gets an inkling that she has kissed him before. Peter then leaves, accepting himself as Spider-man. Cast *Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker. *Williem Dafoe as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn. *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson. *James Franco as Harry Osborn. *Cliff Robertson as Ben Parker. *Rosemary Harris as May Parker. *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson. *Joe Manganiello as Flash Thompson. *Gerry Becker as Maximilian Fargas. *Bill Nunn as Joseph Robertson. *Jack Betts as Henry Balkan. *Stanley Anderson as General Slocum. *Ron Perkins as Dr. Mendell Stromm. *Michael Papajohn as Carjacker. Category:Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Marvel Entertainment films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Adventure films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Fantasy films Category:2000s films Category:2002 films